The present invention relates to methods and compositions for controlling particulate migration in a subterranean formation with stabilizers that include amine-containing polymers.
Hydrocarbon wells are often at least partially located in unconsolidated portions of a subterranean formation. As used herein, the term “unconsolidated portion of a subterranean formation” refers to a portion of a subterranean formation that comprises loose particulate matter (e.g., particulates of sandstones, carbonates, limestones, coal beds, shales, diatomites, chalks, and formation fines) that can migrate out of the formation with, among other things, the oil, gas, water, and/or other fluids recovered out of the well. The particulate material in a relatively unconsolidated portion of a subterranean formation may be readily entrained by recovered fluids, for example, those wherein the particulates in that portion of the subterranean formation are bonded together with insufficient bond strength to withstand the forces produced by the production of fluids through those regions of the formation. The presence of particulate matter, such as sand, in the recovered fluids is disadvantageous and undesirable in that the produced particulates may abrade pumping and other producing equipment and reduce the fluid production capabilities of certain portions of a subterranean formation.
One method used to mitigate the migration of particulates in subterranean formations involves adhering the particulates together in the area of interest, which is usually accomplished by treating the particulates with traditional tackifiers. As used herein the term “tackifier” generally refers to a chemical or polymer capable of forming a nonhardening coating on a surface of a particulate (e.g., formation fines, formation sand, proppant particulates, and gravel particulates). Generally, traditional tackifiers are sticky to the touch, which often cause the traditional tackifier and coated particulates to accumulate on surfaces of wellbore tools (e.g., pumps, pipes, sand screws, and the like). Further, in deviated wellbores, the accumulation of tacky particulates can be especially problematic because particulate settling is magnified across the wellbore radius as compared to along the wellbore length. The accumulation of particulates within the wellbore can cause the pressure in the wellbore to increase, which can lead to costly formation damage. In some instances, remediation of accumulated traditional tackifiers and coated particulates can involve significant time and cost.